Modern Linzin AU
by justcallmehermione
Summary: I wrote this quick One Shot based on "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. I might add some more modern AU one shots to the but I'm not sure yet.


**At First Sight**

"Tez, don't you think you've had enough to drink for tonight?" Kya asked her little brother, not able to help being motherly towards him.

"Kya I'm fine. I'm 21 now: an adult who can drink as much alcohol as he wishes. Please step off." Tenzin retorted acidly, taking another deep sip from his drink.

Kya rolled her eyes, "Whatever Tez. I don't care how old you are, you'll always be my baby brother." She reached over and razzled his already unruly black hair.

"Well that's enough. I'm trying to enjoy myself. It's the first night I've had off in weeks. If I wanted to be scolded and have my every second watched I would have visited mom and dad tonight!" he yelled, grabbing his drink, turning as graceful as a ballerina and marched away from the bar. Kya sighed and decided she would let him go.

…

"Why did agree to come out?" Lin moaned to her friends from the force.

"Take a pill and chill cap. We're here to have fun!"

"It's pitch black in here and all the guys are sweaty and drunk. This seems like a rape set up to me.." she retorted. That got the guys laughing. Rape jokes always did. Lin rolled her eyes. She stood by the table with her drink in her hand and watched her peers wildly gyrating on the dance floor. She had never really been to a club like this before. She wasn't sure what she should do so she remained with the people she came with, submitting herself to whatever they wanted to do.

She tapped her foot to the pounding rhythm while she stood half listening to what her friends were talking about. Lin's mind was wandering to different things. Her thoughts moved from work to family to her most recent ex-boyfriend. She was thinking about the last time they spoke when something tall and hard slammed into her figure.

…

Tenzin was still fuming, mumbling under his breath about his overbearing family. He hadn't even realized that he made it to the other side of the club where they had tables set up for people to gather around to finish their drinks before dancing. He didn;t notice until he had slammed into one of those people.

Trying to stop himself from falling, Tenzin threw his arms out, letting his drink drop to the floor. He grasped for something sturdy and close, the only thing he found was the person he slammed into. He managed to hold onto her shoulders and steady himself. He blinked a few times, willing himself to sober up enough to compose himself and apologize.

When he opened his clear eyes he found pools of liquid emeralds smoldering back at him. A scowl forming on what he thought was a beautiful face, a face that sculptors modeled their works after. Tenzin opened his mouth, but the apology was caught in his throat. He then realized that his arms were still around her and he began to blush as he dropped his arms to his side.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping at me, or are you going to apologize?" she demanded. Tenzin knew the words were meant to sting but he couldn't help but to feel something else. Her voice was as beautiful as her face and eyes.

"Is everything okay here, Lin?" a man around Tenzin's age stepped up beside the woman, Lin was her name.

"I'm fine Saikan. I can handle this," she insisted. He nodded curtly, looked Tenzin up and down then headed off toward the bar.

She turned on him, "Well," she persisted, "Are you going to apologize to me or what?"

Tenzin shook his head, trying to clear the alcohol infused fog. He took a deep breath to compose himself then looked her in the eyes again, "I'm very sorry," he managed to say without slurring his words too badly. He continued, "I wasn't really paying attention. I was upset and fuming and I ran into you. I'm sorry."

She nodded, "S'alright. Although my top is now all wet." She pointed to where her drink had spilled down the front of her shirt. Tenzin looked her cleavage staring back. His eyes continued to trail down her body, she was very curvy, but well muscled at the same time.

She cleared her throat when his eyes went back to linger on the swell of her breasts. When she did Tenzin noticed the group she was with look over at them. A few began to crack their knuckles menacingly.

At that Lin grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dancefloor. Tenzin wanted to make sure it was okay, what they were doing. It seemed like one of the people she was with was maybe dating her. He went to turn his head when she spun him towards him.

"Don't look back. Keep your eyes on me," she commanded, placing his hand on her waist and then began to sway.

Tenzin looked down at her. He couldn't believe he was able to touch her again after what had happened. She was beautiful. She seemed very smart and independent as well. Tenzin knew he wanted to spend more time with her. He could see a future with this one, even if it was just for a few months. Tenzin was familiar with the song and he knew a dance to go along with it. He looked down at Lin again and smiled. It seemed like she knew the dance too by the way she started to lead him, unsure if he would be able to keep up with her.

"You're holding back," Tenzin smiled knowingly at her.

Lin returned his sly smirk, "Shut up and dance with me."

That command sent Tenzin's heart fluttering. He picked up the pace and the two of them began to dance as if they were the only ones on the floor. They moved gracefully. It was as if they had fit perfectly together and had been practicing for this moment. Tenzin hadn't taken his eyes off of hers the entire time. He never wanted the song to end.

"People are staring at us," Lin piped up.

"Let them. Ignore them. Just dance with me." He smiled down at her as the bridge of the song began. At the last note, Tenzin spun Lin and in one smooth motion he dipped her down, his face a few inches from hers.

...

Lin stared up at the big grey eyes of her dance partner. She didn't even know his name, but there was something about him that intrigued her. Lin could tell there was something about him the second he looked into her eyes. It felt like when he looked at her he knew her, could see the depths of her being. She tried so hard not to melt at his gaze, and did what she usually did when someone of the opposite confronted her: she hid behind her anger. But she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Lin still wasn't sure if it was the booze or some ache deep inside her that longed to be filled, but she did not regret leading him to the dance floor. And that's why she did it.

She looked into his grey eyes, could feel his breath on her face. She glanced down at his lips just for a second, but he still caught it. He closed his mouth and swallowed, as Lin's lips parted slightly as her breath caught in her throat. He looked down at her lips and then back to her eyes, a questioning look in his eyes. Lin nodded and allowed her mouth to crash into his, the taste of alcohol strong in his mouth. Lin wasn't sure how long they stayed like that or how long the crowd that had gathered remained to watch their promptu make out session. But spirits be damned, she could care less what they thought. Something deep inside her knew that this was the right thing to do. She could tell that they were bound to be together.

 **A/N: Hey all! I know you're waiting for updates of my other fics, but I was having trouble with them, but I still wanted to write, which lead to this short and sweet, unedited piece. I might add some more one shots to this modern AU thing, I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought about it! Until next time my fellow Linzin shippers!**


End file.
